


A Date with an Isosceles

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's makeover, Bipper, Fluff, Multi, Whatever you want to call it, bad at tags, bildip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel finds someone new to give makeovers and it is not appreciated by Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First bildip.

Dipper chuckled, Bill was human but not by choice. What Dipper thought was most amusing was that Mabel no longer put makeup on him but instead Bill. 

The demon slammed the door behind him and panted. Bill was leaning against the door to keep Mabel out. Bill had dark black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow on. It seemed Bill had gotten a forced makeover.

“Quit staring and help me lock the door. I’m fully aware of how ridiculous I look.” Bill gasped still struggling for air. 

“Yeah, yeah...” Dipper muttered pushing Bill aside then closing and locking the door.

“Mabel’s managable but her friends are monsters.” Dipper punched Bill lightly on his arm and blushed. 

“Whatever,” Bill sighed. “Follow me.” Bill beckoned for Dipper to follow as he climbed onto the sink and began to unlock the window. 

“Bill.....” Dipper whispered. “ .....you sure this is a good idea?” 

“Better than any you’ve come up with.” replied Bill triumphantly. 

“But I haven’t-” 

“Exactly.” 

Bill continued trying to open the window.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea at all but I’m coming with you. Last time you were human you broke three ribs falling off the Mystery Shack’s roof.” 

“I didn’t realize how fragile you humans were.” Bill grumbled under his breath. 

“Let me get that.” Dipper said as he gave the window frame a few light taps and then opening it with ease. Bill rolled his eyes but then climbed through the window clumsily. Dipper didn’t know why but decided to show off and glided out of the window very gracefully. 

“You suck, you know that Pine tree.” Bill said trying to hide his embarrassment. Dipper only chuckled. 

Bill’s thick blond bangs fell against his tanned skin. He glared at Dipper. Dipper had to admit the demon was really attractive. His sunkissed skin contrasted his almost white blond hair. Bill’s eyes were unnaturally blue with flecks of gold. The demon, even in the heat of summer wore a black dress shirt and yellow bow tie as well as, black dress pants and shoes. The shirt was rolled up to his elbows and hugged his slender form. Bill was almost a foot taller than Dipper. 

Bill trudged out into the woods swatting at the insects surrounding him. Dipper almost laughed outloud seeing how strange it looked to see Bill in the woods. Needless to say Bill stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Where are we going, Bill?” Dipper asked.

“You’ll see.” Bill chuckled flashing Dipper a wicked grin. Bill’s dimple’s were adorable, Dipper knew he’d never be able to take the demon seriously again. The long fangs were slightly off putting though. Dipper was a little wary of the sharp canines but found them oddly hot. 

“Come on Pine tree! You keep spacing out.” Bill shouted grabbing Dipper’s wrist dragging him further into the forest. 

The pair came into a clearing about an acre’s size. The clearing was filled with small purple wild flowers. Bill broke into a sprint through the flowers then tumbled to the ground laughing. 

“Join me Pine tree, it’s fun I promise.” Bill giggled.

Soon Dipper was on the ground being tickled into submission begging Bill to allow him to surrender. 

“Fine.” Bill sighed. “Sit with me though.”

“Okay.” Dipper responded sitting next to Bill. Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper and pulled him close. Both knew Mabel was probably doing something else and if they went back she wouldn’t try to continue Bill’s makeover and that Grunkle Stan wouldn’ be happy about them having disappeared so long but, they stayed. 

They sat and watched the stars together as Bill ran his fingers throught Dipper’s wavy brown hair. Bill cared for this human more than he ever would any other, no matter how much he teased him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper get intimate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of kissing and stuff...

It was dark out. Dipper knew he shouldn't have stayed out so long but just sitting with the demon was worth being scolded. Feeling Bill's warm body against his on the cool summer night was just amazing. No one actually knew who initiated it but the two were holding hands as they walked towards the shack. 

"Dipper!" Dipper looked in the direction of the voice and saw his twin charging towards him with open arms. Mabel's embrace was crushing but she soon let go, only to notice Bill and Dipper's fingers still laced together. "O-M-G! Dipper why didn't you tell me!?" 

"Tell you what?" Dipper responded hesitantly.

"Duh! That you and Bill are a thing!" 

Dipper pulled his hand away from Bill's to rub the back of his neck nervously. Dipper's ears and face were burning, he knew he looked like a ripe tomato. Dipper kept his eyes trained to the ground and muttered something under his breath that neither Bill nor Mabel can understand.

"We didn't do anything, don't be such a perv Shooting star." Bill spoke up as he grabbed Dipper's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Grunkle Stan asked just walking in the room in his usual ensemble. 

"You'll have to ask Dipper." Mabel replied.

*****

Dipper plopped down on the bed still blushing from the ordeal in the living room. Bill struts in the room with a devilish smile on his face.

"Still a little flustered Pine tree?" Bill purrs as he leans over Dipper grabbing the collar of his shirt. Dipper swallows hard and blushes even more. Bill looked at him as if he was a meal. Dipper looks into his eyes, one almost normal if a bit yellow but the other is completely black with a white pupil. Bill leans even closer and whispers in Dipper's ear,"I'll take that as a yes." Dipper feels Bill's warm tongue making it's way up his ear only to stop at the cartilage, where Bill nibbled with his sharp fang like canines. Dipper turns his head and locks lips with the demon.Dipper parts Bill's lips with his tongue, Bill grazes the roof of Dipper's mouth. The brunette moans and Bill smiles maniacally then separates the pair's lips.

"Eager are we?" Bill says teasing the shorter male. Bill slid off his black overcoat and he tore away his yellow tie covered in black triangles. Dipper pulled the man back in and began kissing him again still gripping the collar of his shirt. Bill gently cupped Dipper's face. Then the door creaked open.

"Dipper!" Dipper turned to find his stunned sister standing in the doorway. Bill was speechless for the first time since the Pines twins met him.

"Sorry Mabel." Dipper muttered Looking at his feet even redder than before.

"I knew it." 

"Huh?" Bill wondered aloud finally speaking up.

"Don't you think I've noticed you two oogling each other?"

This time both Dipper and Bill were speechless, they hadn't known it was that obvious....

"Now go to sleep, no fooling around. We have to go to Pacifica's party in the morning.

***

"So.... I'm guessing that you don't have a date to Pacifica's party...." Said the demon trailing off.

"What makes you say that?" Dipper retorted. 

"Ya no, the fact that you've been holed up in this room with that journal all summer..." Joked Bill pointing at the journal with the gold six fingered hand on the cover.

"Whatever!" Yelled Dipper tossing a pillow at Bill's face.

"Hey lovebirds!" Shouted Mabel sticking her head out of the bathroom door, hair soaking wet. "Guess who's got a hot date." Said Mabel pointing at herself.

"Who is it?" Dipper asked. 

"The hostess herself, Pacifica." Mabel said grinning ear to ear. "And I guess you've got one too." Mabel smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yep, Pine tree's all mine!" Bill announced wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist squeezing him as if he'd never let him go. 

"Good luck convincing Stan to let you take a demon to the party." Mabel giggled.

"Oh." Dipper whispered his face going pale. 

***

Dipper went downstairs in a white tee shirt and red boxers. On the other hand Bill didn't ever wear a shirt, though Stan hated him for endangering the twins multiple times Bill was as comfortable as if it were his own home. Because Bill wasn't wearing a shirt Dipper could see every inch of his toned back. His boxers were yellow adorned with little black triangles. Bill was slender but muscular and it sent shivers down Dipper's spine. Mabel smiled at him evilly, she could tell how much shirtless Bill was affecting him. 

Stan made pancakes that morning and Mabel insisted that everyone have a glass of Mabel juice with breakfast. Bill shrugged and drank the glass in a single swig while Dipper was hesitant. The plastic dinosaurs made him wary. 

"So, Dipper do you have a date to Pacifica's party?" Stan asked nervously.

"Well.... Yea." Dipper replied hesitantly. "I'm not sure if you'll approve though."

"Try me." Said Stan in a gruff voice. "I'm sure I'll like her."

"Well actually...... it's a guy."

"Well that's fine." 

"It's Bill!" Mabel blurted out interrupting the conversation but then covering her mouth. "Sorry Dip-dop you were just taking forever."

"Bill!?"

"Y-yes?" Dipper stuttered

"After I spent all that time helping you two recover from what her did to you, protecting you from him?! Now you're taking him on a date!?" 

"Stop!" Bill yelled, his face was red and he was panting now. "Sure, I did awful things but now that's over. I have no connection to the mindscape, I'm powerless. I hate it but if it means I can be with Pine tree it's worth it!" Bill stomped up the fists knuckles white, hands clenched in fists. 

"Wow, he really cares about you." Mabel commented.

"Mabel, this isn't some fling. We wouldn't be together if we didn't care!" Dipper followed Bill in a similar manner.

"I really don't care if Dipper's gay but I don't want the kid to get himself hurt, ya'know?" 

"Dipper can take care of himself, I think we should just give him space."

***

An hour later both Bill and Dipper were dressed in their finest for the party. Bill wore a white oxford, yellow suspenders, a yellow bow tie, black dress pants and shoes all topped off with a black tail coat with triangle buttons. Dipper took a more traditional approach with a white oxford, navy tie, grey over coat and pants to match. Bill was comfortable but Dipper wasn't. Bill liked very formal clothing, he was in his element.

"You know Bill, no matter how hot you look you'll always just be an angry dorito to me." Dipper muttered.

"I should tear you a new one Pine tree." Bill purred as he wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and brought his lips to the boy's ear. "But since I like you so much I won't." Bill began kissing down to Dipper's exposed neck. Bill began to suck and bite at the flesh.

"Come on Bill! If Stan sees that he'll be livid! Not to mention we have a party to be to."

Bill sighed and sunk into a nearby chair. There was a small knock at the door.

"Mind if I come in?" A gruff voice asked.

"Go ahead." Dipper responded.

Stan walked embarrassed about the earlier incident.

"About breakfast..."

"What are you going to forbid me?" Dipper was almost in tears, he hated that when he was cried.

"Huh?"

"Forbid me from going with Bill."

"No, I realize now that it's your decision. You're old enough."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." This time Dipper's tears were not from anger but joy. Stan hugged Dipper and slid out to finish preparing the mystery shack for the day.

"Let's pick up where we left off, huh?" There was another small knock on the door. Bill groaned.

"Come in!" Dipper shouted. Mabel walked in with a sparkly head band ad an emerald dress on.

"I'm ready for my date." Mabel sang. 

The group giggled, but they all were ready indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica's party, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, first time writing smut.

The group piles into Grunkle Stan's car and Stan started the engine. Grunkle Stan began driving in his usual fasion, like he was blindfolded. The Pines twins were used to this by now but Bill had a hand in the roof of the car and one In the door. His face was pale and his teeth clenched. Dipper noticed the demon's fear and simply laughed.

"What happened to being a 'being of pure energy'." 

"I gave that up when I hopped in a meatsuit."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, except for a few jokes from Grunkle Stan trying to make conversation.

"My ex wife still misses me.......... but her aim is getting better!" Stan shouted. Bill chucked and eased his grip on Dipper's arm, which he had been clinging on. They pulled up tho the Northwest mansion and Bill was the first one out of the car. He opened the door with a snap and tossed his lunch all over the front lawn. Stan got out of the car and handed Bill a stack of napkins. 

"Thanks." The dream demon smiled greatful for the old man's kindness. Mabel reached in to the truck and pulled out a piece of gum. She handed it to Bill.

"Here, I don't want you kissing my bro-bro with bad breath." Mabel flinched a little thinking the teasing would anger Bill but he only smiled and unwrapped the gum.

"Thanks." Bill said rather timidly, not used to being shown kindness by anyone else in the Pines family other than Dipper. Bill popped the piece of gum in his mouth and got out of the car careful to avoid his vomit. 

Dipper put his arm through Bill's and guided him through the gates to the Northwest's front door. Mabel quickly found her girlfriend and introduced her to Bill.

"I'm Pacifica." She said extending a manicured hand.

"B-Bill..." Bill stuttered shaking Pacifica's hand.

"Sorry, he's just still shaken from Grunkle Stan's driving." Dipper explained. Pacifica chuckled,

"Makes sense. There's probably ginger ale at one of the refreshment tables for you stomach. You know, if you want."

"Thanks." Dipper said dragging Bill to the refreshment tables. Mabel laughed, the powerful demon who had once tried to take over the planet and almost succeeded, was being dragged around by her nerdy brother. 

"They're cute together." Pacifica commented.

"Yeah."

\---------------

"Pine tree, I feel fine. I was just carsick." 

"Well I want to be safe."

"It's a party, let's have some fun!." Bill exclaimed this time dragging Dipper. Bill pulled Dipper into a closet. Dipper smiled,

"Now that we're here, what's your plan?"

"You know Pine tree, not everone is like you. We don't all plan every second of every day out. Sometimes you just got to go with the flow." 

"Hey! I don-" Dipper gasped as Bill gripped him tightly kissing him softly.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"This is where everyone hung their coats, what if someone walks in on us."

"Let's not worry about that." Bill said smoothly back to his old self.

Bill resumed kissing Dipper and he kissed back with gusto. Dipper nibbled Bill's bottom lip and Bill groaned. They continued kissing for five minutes when the doorknob jiggled. If they hadn't been making out they probably would've notice but they didn't. The door was opened by Wendy. She walked in on a tall blond man pinning Dipper to the wall kissing him. Dipper moaned not noticing the red head until she cleared her throat. Dipper's face fell, he turned bright red.

"S-Sorry Wendy..." Dipper muttered.

"It's fine, I've walked in on worse. I just didn't expect to see a man straddling you when I came to put my jacket away."

"I know this isn't the best introduction but this is Bill Cipher, my boyfriend."

"Hi, Bill Cipher." Bill announced.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Wendy said as she hung her jacket. "Sorry to interrupt. Be safe." Dipper rolled his eyes as Wendy shut the door. 

"No then, where were we?" Bill purred turning his head for better access to Dipper's neck. Bill began sucking on the tender flesh leaving a large mark. Dipper slid Bill's tailcoat off and let it fall to the ground. Bill did the same with Dipper's overcoat and hastily unbuttoned the shirt underneath eager to get to the sensitive skin hidden within. Bill got the shirt off and caressed Dipper's thin chest, Dipper leaned into the touch. Everywhere Bill touched felt like fire, and Dipper loved it. 

Dipper ripped Bill's bowtie off and unbuttoned his shirt. Dipper caressed Bill's growing erection through his pants. Bill moaned loudly and then covered his mouth looking quite embarrassed. 

"I never thought Bill Cipher would be loud." Bill blushed.

"Pine tree, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. "

"If you aren't comfortable with it just say no." 

"Just ask the damn question." Dipper growled. Bill was incredibly turned on by this and could barely speak.

"Slap me." Dipper didn't even respond other than a hard slap across the face. Bill moaned, Dipper was pretty sure people outside could hear them. Bill unbuckled Dipper's pants and pulled his pants down. Bill rubbed the boy through the boxers just to listen to his quiet but encouraging moans. Bill pulled out his throbbing cock already leaking with precum. Dipper but his lip trying to keep quiet. Bill looked up at Dipper and wrapped his lips around Dipper. He bobbed up and down taking the whole of him without complaint. Dipper wrapped his fingers on Bill's hair.

"I'm going to cum." Dipper panted. Bill continued bobbing faster until Dipper cummed in his mouth. Bill swallowed not wanting to leave cum stains on the Northwest's carpet. After all was said and done the pair redressed gained their composure and snuck back into the party.

Dipper and Bill ran into Mabel and Pacifica a few moments later.

"Bill feeling better?" Pacifica asked.

"Much." Bill responded though the question was noteant for him.

"Good." Mabel interjected.

\-------------------

After another hour of walking around and small talk the party was over and they met up with Grunkle Stan. 

"How was the party?"

"Great!" Mabel answered. Bill and Dipper only blushed. Grunkle Stan drove slowly to avoid making Bill sick again. Bill was still nauseous when they arrived but didn't throw up again. When they got into the house Bill Dipper and Mabel all went up stairs.

"Dipper!"

"What!?"

"I can't believe you did it in a closet." Dipper went pale, luckily Bill was in the other room otherwise he would have thrown up. Bill didn't have the best control over his emotions...

"How did yo-" 

"Like it wasn't obvious! We all heard your boyfriend's moans and you two had been missing a while. Then the look on your face when we saw you again! Well, that.... and Wendy told me." Mabel giggled.

"Aw, come on!" 

"It's okay dip-dop. All that'll happen is all of your friends will know you had sex with a man in a closet at the Northwest's party."

"Crap." 

At this moment a freshly showered Bill came into the room. 

"What's up Shooting star?" Bill asked. Mabel was unaware of how easily swayed Bill was by human emotions and said blankly.

"Just telling Dipper how everyone in the party could hear his boyfriend's moans." Bill went pale.

"Ev-everyone?" Bill asked timidly. Bill rushed out of the room his already uneasy stomach disturbed by the strong emotions he still was not used to.  
Dipper chased afterwards and say with Bill next to the toilet for the next half hour. Finally Bill was ready to get up so Dipper helped him into the bedroom. Once in the bed snuggled up with Dipper he simply say there watching Dipper sleep for the rest of the night. 

\------------------------

The next morning Dipper packed his things to go out to the woods. Bill insisted on coming with him. They where walking out to the forest and Bill yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." 

They continued to walk, Dipper in front of Bill. Then Dipper heard a this behind him. He looked back to find Bill on the ground. Dipper scooped the blond up and carried him to the shack, Bill was surprisingly light. Grunkle Stan gave Dipper a confused look but Dipper explained,

"Bill collapsed in the middle of the woods."

"Oh."

Dipper carried Bill up the stairs and set him in his bed. Dipper left Bill to have some much needed rest.


End file.
